1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic device, for example, a camera module, to a main circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are commonly mounted in electronic devices such as cellular mobile phones and the like. The camera modules usually include a lens module and an image sensor. A plurality of terminals is formed on the image sensor of the camera module, and the terminals are fixedly connected to a main circuit board of the electronic device by reflow soldering technology. Thus, images captured by the camera module can be shown by the cellular mobile phone.
However, during manufacturing, if the camera module proves to be sub-standard during testing then it will be discarded along with the main circuit board it is connected to even if the circuit board has no problem.